


not even the rain has such small hands

by sylveonimbus (cloud_sakura)



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Familial Relationships, ratings to go up in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_sakura/pseuds/sylveonimbus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>moments from another universe [set in the PJO AU i'm working on.]</p><p>latest update: illumi loves his brother a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so you can blame most of this on the recent rick riordan (GO READ MAGNUS CHASE AND THE SWORD OF SUMMER) and my twitter timeline being pjo nerds. this is just going to be drabbles. For Now.
> 
> for clarification, killua is a son of hades, and gon is a son of...well, we'll see.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gon shows him a fountain, and killua comes to a realization.

Killua doesn’t realize that the sound of the spray isn’t from park sprinklers until he turns the corner and sees Gon standing on the edge of the fountain. The sunlight reflects off individual droplets and sparkles around him as he violently shakes his head, the biggest smile on his face that he’s seen in quite a while. It makes Killua’s heart stutter and he bites down on his own tongue to compensate. Of course, when Gon opens his eyes the next second and sees him standing there, his smile widens.  


“Killua!” he calls, delighted. “Come on up here!” His hair is falling loose around his head and the sun is _merciless_ and he glistens.

Killua’s teeth are probably drawing blood at this point. He loosens his grip on them to speak. “I don’t fancy getting wet in this weather, Gon - no one has your metabolism for the cold anyway, I don’t know how-”

A large _splat_ of water hits him directly in the face. He opens his eyes slowly, rubbing his hand across his nose, and Gon is grinning innocently, like his stupid sea-child powers weren’t involved in this entire thing at all. His shirt is drenched through and Killua is a fifteen year old with a crush, but Killua is also a fifteen year old with a petty nature, and Gon’s legs are right there in grabbing distance, so he lunges forward and pushes him into the fountain. Gon laughs and lets him, and Killua realizes what a bad idea it is, to let Gon play in his element, because he’s dragged in with him and the water swirling all around them will only listen to whatever Gon says now - 

“Hey,” he hears someone say, cutting right through the panicked fog in his head. Concerned brown eyes appear in front of him, and if Killua wasn’t freaking out he would be now, because Gon is _cupping his face_ and looking right at him like he can see every little thing Killua’s ever told him and never told him reflected in his face. “You trust me, right?”

Killua heaves a dry breath ( _thank the gods for Gon’s stupid bubble powers_ ) and says, “Yes, of course, dummy.” He can’t regret his words, because Gon’s responding smile is light.

( _No_ , he doesn’t say. _No, I can’t, because they say the children of Hades are cursed to be alone and can leave a person too easily, because death is swift and soon and it is their realm; but you are the tides on my shore and I never know when you’ll leave and Illumi used to tell me that it takes a mere second for treasure to turn to trash and that’s all I can feel and that’s all I can fear with you. You have me in the palm of your hands. You have set me free._

 _You are my everything **my everything** and my prophecy says we cannot be_ -)

“Good,” Gon says, “because there’s a little sea-cow i want you to meet who lives in here. Her name is Whitecastle. Just be careful. The mermaids won’t eat you - probably.”

“...I honestly don’t know why I’m agreeing to this,” Killua says, because even if Gon doesn’t know why, he does know that Killua will go along with what he says, because he -

“You looooove me,” Gon teases, and turns away to swim towards the depths, and misses Killua suck in a breath, even though he’s underwater in a bubble and doesn’t need to.

And as he follows him, yelling curses about how Gon had a head-start on him, he half-dares to think, _I do_.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his dear, dear brother. no one can love him as much he does, but illumi can't protect him forever. so he'll just make sure to do his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> illumi is illumi. usual illumi-related warnings, you should all know them by now if you've watched the series properly.

Mother enters the green room just when he's about to get up and call her, and she's stiff-lipped. Illumi soon understands it's because of the tiny shadow trailing behind her. Killua's hand is bleeding, and some of the blood isn't even his.

“I messed up,” Killua says, frowning, and Illumi's heart burns. Mother insists that he still has a long way to go, but at four years old, Killua is one of a kind. The studio assistants are already fussing over him, and his little brother looks nothing but bored to them.

Illumi will have to advise him to lay off the nail-picking next time, it makes him look like a...what had that man called it? A smartass.

“They had weapons?” he asks. Killua nods and clenches his hands. “I'll get them next time.”

The nearest makeup-artist frowns at him and then looks towards Illumi. “What kind of game was he playing?”

“He likes darts,” Illumi says blandly. “Mother, was there a problem?”

“Your father decided that Killua should spend more time with him, and that Fury got a little out of hand.” A Fury? Father must be desperate, it's not often that they get those in the underworld.

Illumi pauses that train of thought. Do they? He hasn't spent much time with Pluto after all, and even in Camp they weren't exactly the most preferred among all the cabins, and he could care less about the compulsory mythology reading. His job was more important than school or his camp grades.

The makeup artist looks inordinately interested in their gossip. Illumi sighs, derailed from his train of thoughts by the sparkle in her eye. He'd need to take care of that at some point today.

“Is there a problem?” Mother snaps, and the makeup artists scurry back to work. Killua eyes the Band-Aid over his finger with distaste. “Brother!”

“I'll remove it before your next competition,” he promises, and Killua lights up. For a moment Illumi can see that familiar darkness in his eyes before it's replaced with a sparkle when another girl pats his head. He's so good at this already.

The makeup artist from earlier is still eyeing them quizzically when they pose for the photoshoot, and Illumi lets Killua climb onto his lap before he sits primly, legs crossed. Mother makes a noise of distaste. "Put him down, he'll wrinkle your pants."

"He's tired," Illumi points out. On cue, Killua shifts a little and blinks sleepy eyes at a random girl tending to Mother's hair. She coos, and Illumi notes with pleasure that Mother lets the matter drop. Killua's getting so much better at this. Maintaining a cute yet aloof facade at four is not something any normal human can dream of.

His little brother will be the greatest of all the sons of Pluto that ever lived, Illumi thinks. Nothing can get in his way, especially not a prophecy made by a little girl who lies secluded in the heart of the thrice-damned Greek camp. What does _she_ know about Killua, or how he's been raised?

And what does she know of inevitability? Illumi loves his brother much, much more than anyone ever could in all the world. To suggest a _stranger_ could possibly compare is beyond laughable.

The makeup artist who is doing Illumi's hair holds out a hand to ruffle Killua's hair.

Time stops for two seconds, but Killua dodges it expertly, moving his head to the other side, and sleepily presses a palm to his waist, as if hanging on to him, and Illumi glares at the man through the mirror. The man freezes, and Mother's stare in the mirror goes very still and cold. _Not here._

Illumi couldn't care less if he tried. The man moves his hand away, clearly shaken. He doesn't look like he's going to repeat that, so Illumi can probably let him go for the moment.

Killua is a priceless treasure. He cannot be tainted by someone else's touch but theirs, not at any cost. Mother knows this too, which is why none of the usual rebukes come. Killua smiles into his shirt, and Illumi feels one tugging at his own mouth. His dear brother. _His_.

Not quite completely independent yet, and Illumi does not intend for that to happen either. Either way, once Killua learns what being a puppet of darkness entails, he can fight them off by himself, without the least fleck of emotion, even if he doesn't have Illumi's help. A quintessential killing machine. The idea makes him feel a little lonely, but he tamps it down. Killua will always need him, regardless. Nothing less is acceptable.

"I don't like him," Killua pouts, almost as if on cue. The man keeps styling his hair, stiff-lipped and looking insulted, and Illumi reconsiders his previous notion of sparing the man. Maybe, just this once, he can indulge Killua's whims.

"You wanted to see how I removed that heart that once, didn't you, Killu?" he muses. Killua nods, eyes bright, and Illumi almost laughs at his eagerness. Such a quick learner. "We can do something fun later today then."

The man goes white, and Killua claps his hands in glee. Mother shakes his head at him, but none of the other humans have heard them here.

For all they know, it could be some brotherly bonding, and it is. Illumi doesn't need any help to be the person Killua loves the most, but it can never hurt to try a little harder.

He can't protect him forever, he knows. But until Killua leaves, he'll just have to do his best.

So that Killua always, always returns to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [ASK ME STUFF I'M HERE ON TWITTER](https://twitter.com/kurofaicrisis) and I'm always ready to talk about this AU!!


End file.
